


Natasha's Training

by boychik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Vampires, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



  
  



End file.
